Tips
General Tips Protecting Troops Keep your army safe while away! If you don't want to lose your troops, send them in a rally for 8 hours to another colour and cancel it whenever you want. When troops are rallying they won't defend your Outpost and can't be killed. Reinforcing a clan mate with a peace shield on, or simply activating your own, are also options. Attacking an Outpost far away also works, but isn't ideal. Daily and Clan Quests Do the Daily Quests. They give a bit of free resources, but you mainly want the experience to levels up your hero. Levelling up your hero rewards you with talents. These can be used on your Talent Pages in order to supplement your gameplay. With these talents it is highly suggested that you focus on the Growth tree where you'll gain access to 110% research speed and 105% construction speed through 129 points. When you complete clan quests you get clan coins. With clan coins you can buy teleports, short-term peace shields, speed ups amongst other options. Attacking and Defending Attack your enemy with at least 2.5 times the troops he has. If he has higher levels of troops, stay away. Rally attacks are the best because it allows your clan to join in the attack and splits up losses. The downside is of course that the enemy clan can see it coming. Defend rather than attack. The position on which the battle occours determines what colour get their troops hospitalized. If a battle is on blue territory, any blue player will be using their hospital and anyone that isn't blue has their troops killed directly. If neither of them are blue, neither of them use their hospital. If your Outpost is on top of a different colour than your own, the hospital does not function (you'd think your hospital should work while defending, but in this case no). If you reinforce a clan mate with an Outpost on enemy territory and that Outpost gets attacked, your troops will also be treated as on enemy territory and will be killed instead of hospitalized. Make sure you have enough hospital capacity to heal your troops in case you get attacked. Whatever losses can't fit into the hospital are deemed killed. Horde Elite If you have the chance to take a 1, 2 or 3 star Horde Elite title, take it. The title will give you a bonus. A downside is during Barbarian War where people can find your #1 Outpost via the Elite system. If you become a target you can't hide from your own horde. The losses from the title battle itself are 10% of normal. Resource Farming Farm only in your horde territory to gain extra resources trough the Territory Gathering Bonus. This also utilizes the hospital. Some players build T1 warriors to gather resources outside their own territory due to their low cost, fast training, high resource capacity and movement speed. The higher level the resource, the more it contains and the faster you collect! '''This plays a huge part in your income through gathering and level 5 resources should be your minimum in most cases. If you are never attacked you can collect resources while away, and if you're gone for a long time you can send your army out to the edges to collect some extra resources where it's safer. Level 3-4 ivory is slow to collect and well suited. Mana should be collected from inactive players mainly as they keep producing it and especially with low level troops it is the fastest way to earn mana, but it requires activity. '''Runes Runes that enhance building, research and training speed should be equipped before you begin '''operations. After this you should equip your gathering rune setup again, which should consist of a purple 3-star rune in the middle called MOON, and around it you insert 2-star runes (or level 5 3-star production runes) called BLOOD, REBORN, CRUSH, FEATHER (MAGIC (3-star) if you don't gather mana) and WEALTH (needed for the territory bonus). '''Adventure Portal Tips Farming for Soul ''' The most cost-effective trial to gain soul is '''Forest - Deep (Difficult) * Completing each adventure rewards you with 1495 Soul ** Since Difficult Adventures cost 4 portal energy, completing the adventure yields approximately 374 soul per each point of energy. (approximately 449 soul per energy point with 20% soul reward clan boost) * Badger War Patterns are given as a reward in Forest and can be sold for more soul than any of the other War Patterns. Remember to sell the war patterns after the adventure ends ** Badger War Patterns can be sold for approximately 1800 to 2200 soul each Farming for Partner Exp. Forest - Deep (Purgatory) is the best place to level up your partners. Although Ancient Battlefield, Seaside, and Cave offer more experience for completing each adventure, Forest rewards you with Badger War Patterns that can be sold for more soul than the Patterns given on the other islands. This provides for a good balance of Exp. and Soul, both of which are vital to strengthen your partners. Advanced War Patterns The last trial in each adventuring on Purgatory difficulty has the highest possibility of getting a good quality of 4-star or 5-star war patterns. * Complete these adventures using your strongest partners for the best chance of success * Be aware that although getting advanced War Patterns is more likely, each adventure is also more "expensive" as they cost 6 portal energy per attempt Partner Upgrade Material * Each island can reward you with partners for completing adventures. However, Cave (Purgatory) is the only island that has only three star partners as rewards. On all other islands, there is a chance to pull 1 or 2 star partners. * Having an abundance of 3 star partners is vital to upgrading and awakening your partners. * It is recommended that you keep any 4 Star or higher partners that you receive from Golden Turtle Spins. Do not use them to make another partner 5 star, instead save them as you need natural (not evolved to a higher star) 4 and 5 star partners in order to awaken the top partners. Category:Tips